Escape the Sounds
by DazzleDust22
Summary: Alice has dealed with her dad's drinking problem for too long.  She's escapes from Lillian, hoping to learn the true meanings to her - and Joe.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something new out. I have no idea where this story is going, so we'll just have to see along the way ;) What I know is there is not one M rated Super 8 fanfiction out there. Yet. I'll try it (don't worry, I'll age them), but if it's awkward, I'll just delete those scenes and put it to T.  
><strong>

**Sorry it's a bit angsty in the beginning, I swear it'll get better :)**

"What happened to the girl I used to know

You let your mind out somewhere down the road

Don't bring me down, no no no no no

I'll tell you once more before I get off the floor

Don't bring me down

You're always talkin' 'bout your crazy nights

One of these days you're gonna get it right

Don't bring me down, no no no no no

I'll tell you once more before I get off the floor

Don't bring me down"

He's doing it again. Blasting music, not even considering that I might be doing some homework. Which I'm not, but that's beside the point.

I'm so mad at him now. His drinking's gotten worse. I thought it was bad a month ago, but now its just chaos. There's beer bottles everywhere. In the bathroom, in between the cushions on the couch, even in my room! How dare he, while I'm at school, he gets drunk in my room. Just today I got home and found three in my closet.

I thought since the incident with the alien, losing me, that it would at least knock some sense into him. That he needs to be there for me. Hell, I thought him killing the mother of my best friend would get him to stop. But he doesn't. Instead he try's to cover it up, to forget about it by drinking himself sick.

Some rock-metal music started. It was a hard, fast beat, making my brain want to scream. I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my palms hard on my forehead.

I snapped.

I threw my feet to the ground, my feet pounding on the stairs.

"Dad!", I screamed over the ear-splitting music.

I ran to the living room, to the kitchen, then to finally find him in the dining room. I stood there in the doorway, panting, my eyes right on the table. Beer cans everywhere, scattered on the table. Pieces of glass on the floor. Worst part was his expression. Empty. Totally empty.

I turned off the tape, the room going silent. Except for the violent ringing in my ear. I want it to stop.

Once he noticed the music stopped, he looked up, his face getting madder by the second.

"Hey! You turn that back on, I was listening to that!"

I couldn't believe him. I walked up to the table, feeling the sharp glass under my feet, but not caring at this point.

I picked up a beer bottle and waved it in front of his face. "What the hell is this? I thought you were done with this Dad! You promised me!"

"Turn the music back on!"

"Listen to me Dad! This is not healthy! You can't just cover up your problems, you gotta face them so you can get past them!"

"Now who are you to tell me I got problems?", he shouted, now standing up.

"Are you serious? Do you not see how messed up you are?" I backed up a bit.

"Alice, it's none of your busine-"

"None of my business? I'm trying to help you, I don't want you to die!" Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Can't you see that?"

He ignored me, shutting me off completely. He stumbled across the glass and fumbled with his shaking fingers on the tape machine until the same, loud song blasted once again.

I immediately went to turn it off again. My Dad suddenly tripped towards me, pushing me away from the machine, then slapped my face. Hard.

He backed away, both our eyes wide with. His with surprise. Mine with hurt.

"Ali-", he started whispering. But I ran. I ran as fast as I could, a hand on my cheek. The sting on my face was bad, but not as bad as it hurt me inside.

I raced up the stairs, not feeling my legs anymore. My door slammed behind me. My breathing seemed to get faster and faster, then before I knew it, I was a mess. Sobbing, my head in my hands. The music was still going. And so was my Dad. I feel sick. His blood is in me. I have his blood. How in the world are we related? It's disgusting what he does.

As my sobbing died down, I realized I can't stay here. He's hit me once, he can do it again. And I tried to fix him. I really tried.

The music stopped, leaving haunting nothingness.

I wonder where I'll go. Anywhere but here. But out of Lillian, they're bound to find me in such a small town like this.

The phone rang, making me jump. I let it ring for a little, waiting for my Dad to pick up. Who am I kidding, he's not going to. I picked it up, sniffling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice, it's Joe." The only voice I wanted to hear in the whole world.

"Oh, hey Joe", I said, my voice cracking.

There was a silence. "Are you crying?", he whispered.

"Was", I said.

"Why?", he asked, only sincerity in his voice.

I let the question hang there for a moment.

Then I blabbed. "Oh Joe, it was so bad. I found my Dad drinking, and he's drinking so much. He's blasting music, and he got mad I turned it off. I told him he needs to stop but he won't listen! He turned the music back on, then when I was going to turn it off again, he slapped me! He slapped me Joe!"

"On the face?".

"Yes! Joe, I can't stay here, if he hit me once, he could hit me again", I said, new tears coming.

"What do you mean you can't stay here?"

"I mean I'm leaving Lillian. Tonight."

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Then I'm coming with you".

**Thanks for reading, please review? Please? :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**... You guys mad at me? XD Sorry for leaving this story, for like what, almost 2 MONTHS? How rude of me...**

**But thanks to all of you who still encouraged me to write more. I'd like to personally thank Corbeau Noir for helping me through my horrid writers block!**

**Now... here it is :)**

"What - Joe, no. Your dad's gonna worry sick -"

"Well yours is too!"

"Joe, you and I both know he cares more about drinking then me". I didn't know it would hurt so much to say it out loud.

"No he doesn't Alice", he said softly. "But either way, I'm going with you. Like it or not. I'll be at your window in 30 minutes".

"Joe, I -", but he hung up. I sighed. He wasn't gonna give up.

I needed to start packing. I grabbed my beat up pink duffel bag from under my bed. I went to my closet, threw in a couple shirts, a sweater, and a warm jacket. Next, I went to my drawers. There, I grabbed a pair of jeans, and socks.

I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I'd want to stay out there as long as possible. And to do that, I'd need food.

I went downstairs, going as loud as I can, making my feet pound on the wood of the floor. The pantry had some apples, pears, and bananas, so I put those in. I also put some water in a canteen to take with me. I knew it wouldn't last long, but this is what I had. I'm going to bring some money so we can buy something at a store somewhere.

I almost forgot about my hygiene stuff. I went into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and quickly got my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush.

I glanced at my watch: 8:46, I have about 5 minutes till Joe gets here.

On my way back to my room, I took a look at my dad. He was still visibly drunk. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

When I got to my room, Joe was already there.

He gave me a hug. He's so warm. Always.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi".

He pulled away and looked at my bag. "You all packed?"

"Yeah, I just finished. You?"

"Mmm hmm", he shifted and I saw the bag behind him.

"So...", he said, "Where are we going?"

**Was that mean of me? Just leaving you guys hanging you there after waiting two months for this tiny chapter? Naw :)**

**Has absolutely nothing to do with the story, or Super 8, but this song lyric has been stuck in my head all day, so I'm just gonna write it here:**

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The waters rough  
>But this love is ours 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I miss being obsessed with Super 8 :/**

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking. Way too much to think about, in my little mind. I always imagine my mother, wherever she is, thinking, my little Alice, blond, blue-eyed, so so sweet. So innocent. A giggle bubbled up my throat, my lips turning up. I stared at the lights of cars dancing on the cream wall in front of me.

I don't remember what time we got here. I didn't care. Our bags are thrown on the floor, both of us collapsing on the bed from running.

We ran. A lot. As far as we could, out of Lillian. When we figured it was far enough for tonight, we checked into the tiny motel, that smelled faintly of gasoline.

I traced my finger along his thumb, his warm, mine cold. I watched as he fell asleep an hour ago, his hand in a fist, and as he slowly drifted off, his hand unraveling. I smiled, his face looking so much younger when he's asleep then when he's awake. I suddenly missed his brown eyes, soft and warm.

I couldn't get the feeling to go away. The feeling I get whenever I look at him, always remembering when he came and saved me from the alien. How he saved all of us. How brave he was. And now, looking at his baby face, the moon gleaming off his cheek, I wanted to do the same. Hold him, never let go, protect. Be with him forever and ever, always knowing he's safe. And mine.

I sighed loudly, my feet touching the hard carpet. I need to stop thinking like that, it's ridiculous. I can't hold him and never let go. He's not mine. The thought seemed to punch me in the gut, almost winding me.

My heart ached. I wanted him so bad.

I made my way into the shower, being careful to try to not wake Joe off, but then gave up when I realized the shower is gonna be loud no matter what.

I took a look in the mirror and groaned. I touched the edge of the blood red splotch on my face, still stinging.

The shower burned, a million pin pricks against my skin. It felt good though, to rinse off all the sweat that had built up over the last day. I rinsed my hair till it squeaked. My hand soapy, rubbing my body, my brain imagined my hands were Joe's. Rubbing, caressing...

I blushed.

I got out and dressed, the air foggy and moist. I peeked my head out to see if he had awoken. He hadn't. I was surprised, I thought it would wake him.

I returned back to my spot in bed, tracing his hand. My hand was burning hot now though, just like his.

I couldn't sleep. I was still thinking. I watched as the shadows stopped, and the rain started. Drumming against the pavement so loud, I thought it would break. But soon it stopped, the sun rising, pink.

And his eyes finally flickered, opening, his face fresh


	4. Chapter 4

Warm fingertips on my palm coaxed me awake. My eyes flickered quickly as they adjusted to the streaming sunlight.

"Hey", she whispered, and I could sense happiness in her tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby", I smiled. I stretched out my legs and groaned, feeling how sore my legs were from running so much yesterday.

Alice looked concerned. "Your legs sore?", she asked. "You should take a warm shower. I took one, it's real nice."

I looked up at her and saw her grinning face framed with a curtain of damp hair. Beautiful.

"Since when have you been up?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep…" She looked down at her hands. "…I think it was just that yesterday was pretty eventful you could say. It was hard to calm down from it."

I imagined her staring up the ceiling, insomnia consuming her. "You could've woken me up."

Her lips smiled, her blue eyes following. "Next time."

ooo

I did take that shower, and like she said, it was nice. Although I showered back at home, it feels like weeks between yesterday and today. I'm never taking showers for granted again.

We spent the day reading. I had no idea she had even thought of packing books. But she definitely did, and she brought out all five of them, not too heavy but not light either. We sat on the messy bed, the blankets jumbled. She laid out all five of them, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she started excitedly telling me about each book. She'd run her fingers, short, bitten nails, across the hard, shiny brown covers. She told me about what it was about, which I know is in my brain somewhere, but can't quite locate it. I just know her bright eyes amused and engaged me, holding onto me like pink gravity, and wouldn't let go.

She grew tired after reading me her favorite quotes from the fourth book. I let her nap while I went out to buy some food to bring back.

When I got back, she ate slowly, then fell back into her abyss.

ooo

I didn't know much where we were. All I really know is that it's warm and seems forever from home. I sat on the sidewalk outside our motel room. Tonight, Alice sleeps soundly in bed. Her pouty lips fascinated me, parted slightly, puffing soft breathes. I got up quietly to not wake her, and am here now, outside.

Lillian was always kind of predictable – at least the weather. Not too much on the alien part. The nights were always cold, the days usually warm. But it was much different here. It was night definitely, two a.m., but the air was moist and warm, like a light damp blanket laid on my bare arms and legs. My skin touching the air reminded me of summer, yet my eyes taking in the bright stars told me otherwise. Although there was beauty all over, it felt wrong. I knew this isn't home, and home is maybe where I should be.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what I'm doing here. It all goes so fast. I don't even quite remember deciding to run away. I try to imagine what I was thinking at that moment Alice asked me… I didn't even think it through. My dad is worried, I know. He's doing searches, and he's good at those. He's a deputy after all. Then I suddenly remembered why I agreed to leaving. Alice is in danger. Her father causes her harm and hurts her everyday. And I can't let that happen. That's why we're here.

I heard a train in the distance, and I opened my eyes, forgetting where I was for a second.

I went back inside and climbed into bed. I looked up at her beside me. Her cheeks were flushed pink. It sure was hot here.

She started to stir slightly. 'Joe', she mumbled suddenly.

She just said my name in her sleep! I smiled dumbly and got as warm on the inside as I was on the inside. And then it didn't matter where I was. I had her, and she was home.

ooo

We lay by the pool that afternoon on white beach chairs, sunbathing. Me squinting in the glare of light, her with her big sunglasses. The motel owner came by at one point, coming to inform and complain of the heat wave. But Alice didn't mind one bit. She loves the sun, I learned. Now I'm trying to learn how to like it as much as she does, and I'm having trouble doing so.

When I thought she'd fallen asleep, she asked me, "Joe?"

"Hm?"

"You like it here?"

"Ah… it's alright."

She placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Oh. Because you know, no matter how much we end up liking a place, we're gonna have to leave."

"I know." I told her. And I did.

"I just can't help falling in love with this place."

"Well, there's lots of places with sun. Warm places like this."

She sighed. "I know… I guess we better get going soon then huh?"

I nodded. "What about we leave in a few hours."

"Sounds good."

"Till then, soak up some sun."

She grinned, put her over-sized shades back on her eyes, and contently did just that.

ooo

"Go, go go.", I said. He jumped into the convertible as I did on the other side, and he hurriedly started the engine. I don't think my heart has beaten so hard in my life.

"Alice, I haven't had as much driving experience as you…"

"I trust you."

It was a pretty rocky ride for the first fifteen minutes or so, but he got the hang of it.

The idea to steal a car was his idea. We couldn't seem to get anywhere on foot – not if we wanted to get caught. The convertible was across the street from the motel, and we just went for it.

The wind wept through our hair like crazy, and we laughed like crazy because we looked messed up and we were free.

"So Miss Alice," he started, "Where do you plan on going this fine evening?"

I thought about that one. "Let just see where it takes us."

ooo

She tucked her legs up beside her and wrapped her hands around her knees. She got real quiet and gazed out the window. She could've been looking at the topaz sky meeting the never-ending fields of green and dirt. Or maybe it was just all a blur going by her. Maybe she's staring blankly at the reflection of her sad blue eyes. Because I knew when she got quiet like this, her eyes glaze over, and to her, the world becomes oblivious. I wouldn't have noticed this if I hadn't known her so well. And I realized now how close I've become with her. I don't know where she goes when she goes quiet and her eyes get sad. But I hope it's not that bad and that she feels safe. And to not forget where she is. That I'm always here, right beside her.

ooo

**Long time no see? So sorry for not updating sooner. I took a break from fanfiction for over a year, with school and all. I really did have writers block on this story. But thank god I couldn't sleep tonight and just got on a big writing spree, and I ended up writing this. This may be kinda different from my past writing on here, at least I think it is. For the better? I'm not sure, you guys let me know :)  
><strong>

**Lastly, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for all the messages I've got in the past year over this story. Your encouragement is truly amazing, and very appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know lips could taste like candy syrup, or that voices could become so soft when you come so close.

Alice snapped out of it, and said she wanted to stop the car in the field. We were driving an endless field, with no gas stations or food stops for another hour. The car was parked, surrounded by the beige fields and cows in the distance.

The front seats were uncomfortable, "Hurts my back", she complained, so we settled for lying extremely close in the back seat. Situations like these lead to other things, and she was vaguely aware of that, such so more than I.

Alice kissed me as soon as I'd put my guard down, relaxing in the thought that she'd fallen asleep. She kissed hard and passionately, like her life depended on it. It was thrilling and exhilarating, with her bare legs suddenly tangled beneath mine and me gasping for more air. At the same time, the desperation in her voice scared me.

I wasn't ready.

I tugged her prying, nimble fingers off my chest and side. "Alice", I whispered. She kept trying to get my shirt off. "Alice, please Alice listen."

She stopped, laying her head against my chest, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…", I started, "I can't do this. I'm not ready, I'm so sorry." I stoked her hair, so golden in the moonlight. The freckles scattered on her nose and her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheekbones. Her chewed up nails clutching my shirt so tightly, her knees tucked on my lap. How could I hurt a girl this beautiful?

I felt her sobbing, and I broke inside, because I wanted her so bad. I wanted her, but not just the shell of her body. I wanted to know what haunted her mind deep at night. I wanted to have her heart and keep it safe with me, and I never wanted to hurt her. Please god, just know that.

I held her tight and whispered all the things I loved about her. I rocked her back and forth and kissed her hair, and randomly at her lips, as she cried and cried and I didn't know how to stop her hurt.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered, over and over.

"There's nothing to forgive."

'I love you's' were tossed back and forth, she meant it, and so did I. We only had each other. Her lonliness made her cave in.

I pulled her chin up, so she'd look at me. "I don't know how to save you", I said, almost pleadingly, "but Alice, please help me, tell me what hurts you, so I can do something. You aren't alone; you always have me. Just tell me what hurts you"

She sobbed again, and nodded, "Yes, yes."

A chilling sentence ran through my mind.

"He broke my heart; you merely broke my life."


	6. Chapter 6

The cramped car, streaked with light in the black. The windows rolled down a crack, the air smells like old rain. Alice used to have a particular scent; succulent, wet mildewy flower, made you want to put your nose in the cusp of her neck and inhale deep. There's smells in this world I'm used to. My dads cigarettes. Acrid oil paints. The rarity of a scent like Alice's, quietly radiating from the strands of her hair - that is something to savor. I would never imagine getting used to her aroma, but that is exactly what happened. We have spent days together in the same little contained spaces, attached, same activities, (different emotions), same plans. During this time, our objects started blending together. In a hurry, her comb and books would be shoved into my bag, and my shirt in hers. I can't tell what is her and I anymore. She smells faded; still her, but you have to really try to see her. And that is the first sign she is blending into me.

"Your nose is pink." I slowly opened my blurry eyes. She was sitting opposite of me with her arms crossed, leaning against the car door.

"What?", I croaked. The air felt frosty. I shivered.

She leaned forward, laughing, "Your nose", she pinched my nose, "is pink. It's so cold outside."

The whole inside of the car was tainted pink by the sun anyways. I could hardly see a thing.

She was energetic today, totally oblivious to the night prior. First we sat in Mcdonalds, taking our time and planning out our day. We had decided to just keep driving north. We had no destination, but to escape.

The usual staring out the window for hours didn't happen today. She chatted about the most random memories; about her friends back at school. Remember school? She would look out the window, but then glance at me and smile.

We drove all day with the highway ahead, radio listening, the moments of silence peaceful.

At 9, we parked in the field again to the left. The blinker was going in the vast place, and then we were quiet.

The car lights above us illuminated her. She turned and I saw her tired, red eyes. Smiling. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, so could we please get in the back?"

Falling asleep was soft this time. Opulence in my arms.


End file.
